Little Bit of Everything
by sullarco
Summary: Bruises don't usually last a whole week, unless you've been pushing on them a lot. / vlad x danny


They had only just fought a week ago.

There was a heat between them that had come into existence, seven days prior, and things just escalated from there. On that day, Danny had been ready to punch his adversary, and yet he grabbed onto the neck of Vlad's cape and kissed him instead. Vlad seemed just as unsure of Danny's actions, if not more-so, but if he hadn't felt something for the boy he wouldn't have kissed back. Wouldn't have latched onto Danny's suit and kissed him silly, letting Danny's tongue into his mouth and pushing back until he was breathless.

"Sorry." Danny exhaled afterwards, out of breath and starting to feel the wear of the fight ten minutes beforehand. "I've wanted to do that for kind of a long time."

Vlad looked lost for words, stuck in between thoughts, he didn't know where to go from here any more than Danny did. "Its okay." He ended up saying, very quietly.

"I probably couldn't have made this any more awkward, huh?" Danny laughed. "Umm…" He began without looking at Vlad. "Its totally fine if you want to just go back to fighting. That's easier, I think." And it was the truth, fighting was easier for both of them. It was safe and familiar and not as taxing on the body as feelings.

Vlad found himself reaching out hesitantly for Danny's hand, only managing to brush their fingertips together, "No, no." He said. "I don't want that." Danny thought he might say something else, but the man simply vanished, turned invisible and fled, as usual.

Danny stood there, still a little dazed, starting to feel a little sore, before he lowered himself into his house. In his room, he transformed out of his suit, and lifted up his shirt where there was a bruise already starting to form. He pushed on it, gently at first but then more firmly, but he still couldn't quite feel it yet. He fell asleep trying to recall the sensation of Vlad's lips on his skin.

The following day, Danny traveled through the Fenton's portal to Vlad' castle was big and empty. It was like Vlad was torturing himself living there. What Vlad thought he had been getting with a castle was an example of his money and power, but what he actually got was a reminder of how alone he was.

He ran into Vlad during his search through the hallways. Immediately Danny shed his ghost form and looked at Vlad from across the way. From the look on Vlad's face he absently wondered if he was being too impulsive, seeking out the man so soon after their previous encounter. But the way he felt, it was addicting, and Danny wanted more.

It was hard to act casual when his organs felt like they had all congealed in his throat. But somehow Danny managed, approaching the man before him (who looked as if he wanted to bolt in the other direction). "Sorry for coming on such short notice." He laughed, but it was nervous and unsteady and he wondered if Vlad noticed. "I thought we could talk and stuff." Danny said as his hand settled on Vlad's side, attempting to steer him further down the hall.

Vlad complied but his legs felt like jelly. Eventually Danny found the den and they sat on the couch that looked outdated and yet brand new. They talked for a grand total of five minutes, before Danny became so uncomfortably awkward he opted for just kissing again. He ended up necking with Vlad on the couch for longer than he could keep track of the time.

It was intoxicating, the way he felt. Every kiss made his stomach feel warm, every look he received from Vlad (like he was something untouchable that the man couldn't resist touching anyway) made his heart rate kick into overdrive. When he felt Vlad tense, he realized it was because he was hard and his dick was nudging Vlad's side, so he immediately pushed Vlad away enough to get space between them. "Wait, wait." He said. "I think we should stop."

Vlad simply pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before he sat up, pointedly not looking at Danny's jeans. "That's probably a good idea."

Two days later, Danny took his mom's address book and dialed Vlad from their house phone. It was 11:30 at night and Vlad picked up immediately when he saw the phone number.

"Do you think the next state over counts as long distance." He laughed quietly into the phone in lieu of a greeting.

"Possibly." Vlad replied, also quiet even though he had no reason to be, "But I haven't had enough phone calls to know." After a moment he asked, "Isn't it a school night?"

"Maybe." Danny muttered. "It doesn't matter. I've gotten through a school day on less sleep."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Daniel?" Vlad asked sweetly.

"I dunno." The boy admitted. "I thought I'd just try it. Sorta makes it seem more like a dating thing."

There was a brief quiet before Vlad asked, "As opposed to…?"

"I dunno. A kid dating his uncle."

Vlad choked and Danny grinned at his victory of flustering the man.

"Daniel, I am not anything remotely like your uncle, and we've only known each other for less than a year."

"Yeah, a whole year, and I barely know anything about you. I've spent more time kicking your butt than…" He trailed off with a sigh. He didn't know what else to say, and he was tired. He fingered the bruise under his nightshirt and liked the way it felt against his ribs.

"Why don't you come over again tomorrow after school." Vlad spoke quieter, sensing Danny was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Yeah?" Danny mumbled, letting the phone drift away from his ear a little.

"Yes. I look forward to it. Good night." He whispered, but Danny didn't reply.

Danny did fly to Vlad's mansion after school got out. He brought his backpack so Vlad offered to help him with homework a bit, and as they neared the end of Danny's assignment, kissed him full on the mouth. Vlad held Danny around the neck, and let his thumbs settle just beside his ears. The touch made Danny's stomach do flips, not to mention the feel the fine hairs of Vlad's goatee made against his chin.

Danny returned the day after, as well, but not until the evening. After he was supposed to be asleep. It had been a week since they had last fought in Amity Park, a week since they kissed, a week since Danny started feeling _good_. He tried to ignore the obvious problems with liking Vlad.

They weren't cons, they were just things he felt ashamed of because he had grown up learning to be ashamed of them. Heroes didn't like villains, kids didn't know what love was, it was Wrong to be with someone older, even if you were of legal age. So Danny ignored those things. Or, tried to. Every time the thought _he's as old as my dad_ crossed his mind, a heat rushed through him.

Danny's heart was in his throat when he phased through the wall of Vlad's room and transformed again. Vlad was just buttoning the top of his pajamas at the bureau when he sensed Danny in the room, but after he turned around he could do little else as the boy pushed him against the end of the bed and kissed him. Danny could barely reach his lips without standing on his toes, but he managed. The wood of the bed frame dug into the small of Vlad's back, so he pulled Danny around to the side where his knees buckled and he sat down heavily onto the mattress. Danny seemed determined to disappear down his throat. It was hard to think.

Eventually he turned onto his side to pull Danny with him, hiding his shame, how turned on he was just from kissing alone. Vlad placed his hand on Danny's chest and felt his heartbeat, felt his body shaking from the force of it. Danny reciprocated the action, feeling down from Vlad's shoulders and over his torso, and Vlad shivered. He turned his head away to breathe into the duvet, trying to get his thoughts in order. Danny only looked at him curiously. And why wouldn't he? A forty year old man getting too excited just from that, it was out of the ordinary. He should have more control, but he didn't.

Danny's fingers slid over the silk of his pajamas, down his ribs and into his waist, his thumb rubbing gently. It was something Vlad wasn't familiar with. He grabbed the boy's hand and pressed it into the fading bruise over his stomach, and gasped at the feeling. That was more like it. That was what he was used to. Vlad felt the button of his shirt come undone and Danny eyed the yellowing of the bruise; he must have still had it from their last fight. It was small, disappearing, that sickly yellow that bruises develop right before they heal completely. Danny looked up at Vlad's face that was still pressed into the mattress.

"No one's ever touched you like that before."

It wasn't a question, it was the truth. The soft touch was foreign and strange, but he and Danny had given each other injuries time and time again.

"Of course not." Vlad hadn't intended to say anything about it, but the words spilled from his mouth unwillingly; for a week he'd kept most of his feelings quiet from Danny. Always half of his head brooding on _what_ exactly he was doing. "Who would want me, Daniel. I don't even understand why _you_ want me."

Danny wanted to shrink away, but he managed to keep his hand on Vlad's side, rubbing a bit in comfort, letting wishful thinking take over. Still, he asked, "Did you not want to do this?" He almost choked thinking of losing the good feeling he got when Vlad touched him. When Vlad was within ten feet of him and not attacking him— physically or verbally.

Vlad sat up and held Danny's arms, pulling his close and resting his forehead on Danny's. "Daniel, I do want to. God, do I want…." He cut himself off and inhaled deeply.

"I know I can get you in trouble for this, but I feel like we have a better chance than most at dodging that complicated stuff."

"What you said, Daniel…" Vlad exhaled. "I've never… I know I'm supposed to be the experienced one but… in this area, I'm not."

"That's better for me." Danny grinned. "It makes it more like a dating thing. You know, learning what the other person likes cause we don't know it yet, ourselves."

Vlad laughed, almost bitterly, but he did smile at Danny. Even in the dim light of the bedroom, their eyes only barely adjusted. "Is the only reason you came so late was to catch me getting into bed?"

"Yeah, basically." Danny laughed, too. "If you don't want to…. you know, do stuff… I could just spend the night."

"Alright." Vlad agreed, "But I'd like to kiss you for a while, first."


End file.
